


Grab the... Snitch!

by KiraDillinger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Harry Potter AU, I Tried, Mostly humor and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: To be a good Seeker, you must watch only at the Snitch. Not at your girlfriend.





	Grab the... Snitch!

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: https://kai23-art.tumblr.com/post/164457251961/what-is-your-fave-aubesides-human-au-0

"So, team, in the next match we will definitely have problems," the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team says a bit irritably, throwing a broom on her shoulder. "The first problem is their newcomers. I've seen their training, and I have to admit that they fly pretty good for second-year students. The second problem is that our Seeker is still in St. Mungo's hospital after his stupid attempt to drink his own stupid potion.  This means that in the next match Peridot will be our Seeker."

Peridot yawns, all showing that this is absolutely not a problem, and she will cope with her task perfectly, as well as with any other task that is assigned to her.

"The third problem sounds the same as the second one. Peridot will be our Seeker…” the captain of the team sighs and looks as if she is ready to eat her broom so Peridot won't be their Seeker in this game.

"And what's the problem?" Peridot snarls, not understanding what is going on. She is a good Seeker, and let her not so often go to the playing field in this role, no one complained before.

"The problem is that the Ravenclaw Seeker is Lapis Lazuli, and all damn Hogwarts already knows that you two are together, which means that you can't play as usual against your dear girlfriend."

Peridot does not know whether to blush because the captain said it out loud, or be insulted, because she was never going to succumb to Lapis. At least in Quidditch. They, of course, played against each other many times, but never both were Seekers.

"We're not toge....Okay, we're together, but that does not mean I'm going to say "okay, Lazuli, take the Snitch, I don't need it. It's stupid and insulting. For both of us. So shut up and wait. I'll bring you a Snitch.” Peridot adjusts her glasses and angrily sits down on her broom, rising into the air. “And then I'll throw it in your face. Let's start training.”

***

"I can't believe she really said that! She seriously thinks that I'm going to just give up in the very beginning, because you will be my opponent!" Peridot goes back and forth, gesticulating and kicking the autumn leaves underfoot. "Can you imagine it?!"

Lapis only snorts, raising her eyes to the clear sky. The autumn day turned out to be very warm, and it was impossible to sit in a stuffy living room, as well as arrange a date in the Room of Requirement. They decided to take a walk in the part of the forest where they're allowed to go, and the only thing that clouded everything was Peridot's exasperated mood, whose pride was clearly hurt.

"Do you know what the captain of my team told me?" Lapis hides a smile in her striped scarf. "Kick her ass."

Peridot stops walking back and forth.

"That's exactly what the real captain has to say. Of course, I understand that Lapis Lazuli is the fastest in the whole Hogwarts, but hey, I'm not a snail either.” Peridot grins, although she can’t be sure that she will be able to defeat Lapis. Yes, she does not intend to give up, but Lapis is really faster than her.

"We'll see..." Lapis gets up from the fallen tree on which she sat and approaches Peridot. "We can play for a wish. Who will win, can ask another about anything. This will be an additional incentive. What if you decide that I'm too fast for you."

"Deal. Be ready for anything, Lazuli." Peridot answers confidently, but then blushes a little when Lapis touches her hair and takes out a small orange autumn leaf entangled there.

"Autumn is beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, but still.” Lapis smiles smugly, looking how Peridot blushes to the very tips of her ears. Seeing this, Lapis is not sure that she will not succumb to her.

***

The day of the match is cloudy, but still warm, and despite the clouds, both teams have a wonderful mood for the game and for the victory. And although both captains of teams look at each other with hatred, the rest of the players greeted everyone cheerfully and managed to joke about the "sweet couple" on the playing field.

"Good luck, miss "I'm the fastest in the whole Hogwarts," Peridot grins, looking into Lapis' blue eyes.

"And good luck to you, miss "I'm going to be faster than the fastest in the whole Hogwarts." Lapis smiles, yawning and sitting down lazily on the broom.

And when they epically rise into the air and wait for the whistle, all the players almost fall to the ground when they hear a loud voice:

“Sup, dudes, today I'm your commentator! Hold on to your brooms, the game promises to be hot!”

Peridot has no idea who allowed Amethyst to be a commentator of the game, but she makes a note in her head to thank Amethyst for everything, because even from a flight altitude on a broomstick Peridot sees Professor Pearl's magnificent angry face.

“AND WE’RE STARTING!”

For the first few minutes of the game, it seems to Peridot that their captain was mistaken and the Ravenclaw new players are not so cool, but when they score three goals in a row, doubts about their playing skills disappear. This year they have three newcomers, the others, apparently, decided to concentrate on something else and left. And damn, the new Beaters are so good that Peridot several times almost faces the Bludgers, evading it at the last moment.

The Snitch doesn't show itself anywhere about 40 minutes, and Peridot peers into the sky, into the field, and glances at Lapis, who has been motionless in the air for the last five minutes, as if deciding to take a nap right on the broomstick.

And yet, after a long time waiting, they notice Snitch. Simultaneously. And at the same time they rush after him, making the stands to burst into joyful cries.

"Looks like our Seekers noticed the Golden Snitch! Finally, we have already begun to fall asleep here! As you can see, we have a very interesting couple of Seekers here, make your bets, friends, who will win!"

Peridot tries not to listen to Amethyst (although it is practically impossible), and to ignore the fact that Lapis is flying next to her. The Snitch dives down, and Peridot's heart also falls down, because she knows that if Lapis can fly off the very ground, Peridot most likely will break her glasses and face. But, fortunately, Snitch just begins to fly low over the ground, giving both Seekers a chance to chase after it.

Whoooooosh, the Bludger flies past, forcing Lapis to dodge and slow down a little, passing Peridot ahead.

"Look, Perdactyl is now ahead! Lapis is catching up! Come on, Lapis, grab this bo..."

“AMETHYST!”

"Snitch, grab Snitch! Prove that you are still the fastest!"

Peridot at the moment doesn't mind paying someone so Amethyst will always be a commentator.

The Snitch is already very close, but Lapis is close too, and Peridot tries to look only at the Snitch, only at the Snitch, only at the Snitch...

Just for a split second, for a brief moment she looks at Lapis and realizes that Lapis is looking at her too. Eyes meet, and it seems that this is the end for Peridot and Lapis will now grab Snitch, but... If Peridot had not looked at Lapis, she would not have seen the flying Bludger.

If Lapis looked only at the Snitch, she would have noticed this Bludger.

In one second everything is decided. Peridot jumps from a broomstick for the Snitch, landing on the sand face down, Bludger bumps into Lapis, knocking her off the broom and dropping her a few meters from Peridot. Tribunes and players freeze in anticipation.

"Come on, Peridot, stop eating sand, show us if you caught the Snitch or not!?" Amethyst screams, and Peridot slowly rises, shaking herself and sitting down.

"Where is my stupid captain, I promised to throw it in her face!" she says and shows Snitch in her fist.

The tribunes cheerfully (and disappointedly) scream, and Peridot, limping, approaches Lapis and sits next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asks gently, to which Lapis smiles and sits down, leaning on Peridot's shoulder. "I hope it does not hurt much."

"Your Beaters are still better than ours..." Lapis laughed faintly. "It seems like my arm is broken. Not a big problem, but I can’t fulfill your wish right now..."

Lapis is not at all upset because the game was honest, and her mistake was distraction, and in general she is now very curious about what Peridot can ask for. But the hand still hurts...

"And now the winner must kiss the loser!" Amethyst screams from the tribune, and, oh hell, the other students do not seem to mind that either.

For Peridot it was a challenge to show at least some closeness in public, like simple embraces, what to say when the entire stadium is looking at you.

"Go to hell!' she growls, and Lapis tiredly nuzzles her neck, and quietly, so that only Peridot can hear, says:

"I would do this, but it hurts. And your face is still in the sand. I prefer our usual place and my non-aching body."

Peridot sighs, covering her red cheeks with her hand.

Now she needs to think about a wish.


End file.
